To Slay A Roman
by OneForTheTeam
Summary: Her parents where murdered on her sixth birthday now her only purpose in life is REVENGE. Piper joined the Half Blood Creed and trained as an assassin to Kill and not leave a single trace behind as she searched for the murderer of her parents. And when she does find them what's restraining her from killing the one who's blood ordered the murder. What does it take To Slay A Roman?
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm back but with a new story. This story came to my mind today and I just had to write it and see how it turned out. It's called "To Slay A Roman" and if you read the summary you'll probably have a slight idea of what it is about. Hope you guys check it out and enjoy it.**

**~OneForTheTeam**

* * *

**To slay a roman**

**Prologue**

It was a bright and beautiful sunny day. You know one of those days where nothing could have ever gone wrong a day so perfect it was humanly IMPOSSIBLE for anything to go wrong. So how come a day so bright and perfect had become so dark and bloody?

* * *

The now six year old Piper let out a giggle as she watched the little tabby kitten chase after the blue butterfly trying to catch it but failing. The butterfly just went higher and further away with each flap of its silky wings leaving Artemis the kitten in its dust.

It had been Piper's sixth birthday today, when she had woken up this morning she had gotten two gifts one was a beautiful golden leaf headband one just like her mother's and the second to Piper's greatest delight a tabby kitten it was the most adorable thing in the world Piper had thought with beautiful golden fur and the most gorgeous baby blue eyes. Piper had immediately called it Artemis as she had always loved the stories about the goddess Artemis that her father always told her before she went to bed every night. After a morning spent playing with her new kitten Piper's parents had said that they were going to go out to the meadow for lunch and here they were now as Piper watched the little Kitten chase the butterfly.

"Piper sweetheart do you want to go and get Artemis so that you two can have lunch"

Piper's head turned towards her parents when she heard her mother's voice. Aphrodite and Tristan Mclean sat upon the picnic blanket smiling at Piper.

"Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes" Piper squealed as the chased after the little kitten trying to catch it "I bet Artemis is vewy hungwy fwom chasing that butterfwy" she giggled as she bent over to pick up the little kitten. As Piper was taking Artemis over to the picnic blanket the little cat squirmed and meowed sadly as it looked at the butterfly which had now flown away. Piper laughed yet again

"It's ok Artemis if the butterfwy doesn't want to be your fwiend then I will" she gave the kitten a kiss on the forehead and then sat down on the picnic blanket ready to have her lunch.

* * *

Piper dangled the yarn of wool above Artemis and watched with happiness as it tried to jump up and get it down clawing at it with her claws. Piper and her parents had come back from their lunch picnic at the meadow a long while ago, it was now later into the night and her parents had given her permission to stay up a little longer than her usual bedtime considering today was a special occasion. So piper had gone down to her playroom.

Her parents were pretty wealthy people and lived in one of the nicer and wealthier villages in Athens, Greece. Her mother was Aphrodite Mclean a renowned clothe designer and maker known all over Greece and her father was a famous play actor, people had come from all around the world to see his acting and piper loved watching him on stage.

They lived in a fairly big and luxurious home but what Piper loved most about their home was her playroom it was underneath the house. In the huge dining room there was a trap door under one carpet it was a small trapdoor almost camouflaged with the floor and Piper could easily fit through it. To Piper her playroom was very special she felt all secretive going down there thinking it a secret passage that only she knew about (as well as her parents).

So here Piper was playing with little Artemis, only one day and already the two had become inseparable always enjoying each other's company. Artemis had now gotten hold of the yarn of wool and was rolling around over it and meowing as if she was laughing which made Piper laugh it was like Artemis was her little baby sister and Piper loved her.

CRASH! The sound had come so unexpectedly so suddenly it made Piper immediately stop laughing she jumped up her heart having a mini heart attack as she let out a gasp, Artemis was shocked too as she had stopped playing with the yarn of wool and was now quiet as she looked questioningly at Piper as if to ask her what's making that sound? Piper wondered as well it had sounded like an expensive glass or some vase but why would her mother or her father break a vase? She knew her mother loved her delicate vases from the countless times she had told Piper not to touch them.

THUD THUD THUD. The footsteps were coming from right above her room then she heard voices. Loud voices as if someone was arguing, were her parents arguing? But there was another voice she heard it sounded neither like her mother's or her father's voices' in fact it sounded deep and raspy.

Piper just stood there too afraid to move, she tried to make out what they were saying but couldn't their voices were muffled by the barriers between them and the she heard another crash. More loud threatening voices and then…Piper's eyes widened as she heard a scream that sounded so much like her mother as something heavy fell down on the floor its contact vibrating around her.

Tears of fear started coming down from Piper's eyes but no noise came out of her mouth except her quick and heavy breaths as she hyperventilated. She ran over to Artemis who was also quiet and eyes wide. Piper picked up her kitten and held on tight to it then heard another scream which made Piper want to scream as another heavy object fell on the floor its contact vibrating around her again. Then SILENCE she heard nothing except for her own breathing and then a pair of heavy footsteps before silence again.

Piper ran up the few steps that allowed her to reach the handle of the trapdoor and pushed it slightly open and peeked through the small space. Her eyes widened at what she saw, her mother and father's lifeless bodies lying on the floor surrounded in a pool of blood. She wanted to scream and cry but couldn't bring herself to do so. Her body started to shake uncontrollably and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was a hooded figure dressed in head to toe in black and a bloody dagger hanging from its hand and then DARKNESS.

* * *

**Okey Dokey Lokey, so was it good loved it, hated it, tolerated it? It is only the prologue but the first official chapter will be out later in the week...hopefully...anyways I'll see what happens after that send me reviews or PM's telling me whether you want this story continued but even if you don't want me to continue I'll still keep writing anyway so TeeHee :P. But reviews are appreciated. Oh and also if your wondering yes this story does take place in Ancient Greece so no cool and advanced tech and that sorta stuff and yes this a JASPER story and that's about it**

**Ciao and Good Night from Australia **

**~OneForTheTeam**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER: 1**

16 years later

The wind breezily blew through Piper's chocolate brown hair as well as slightly blowing her hood back as she stood up on the rooftop. It was a beautiful night the sky a midnight blue and the silver moon shining as it was surrounded by a thousand twinkling stars. She took a deep breath of the fresh and calm air then adjusted the hood of her cloak. Piper liked her cloak she liked it a lot it was a black cloak and rimmed silver at the hem perfect for getting around at night as it camouflaged her with her surroundings.

It was quiet everyone was probably sleeping or at home either way the streets were deserted but Piper didn't mind she had a place to be right now and that was most important to her at the moment. The house she stood on top of was low not that it mattered 16 years of training Piper was able to jump off any building of any height just as long as she used the right technique. As quietly as possible Piper literally glided over the roof and jumped down to the alleyway next to it landing on her feet in a crouched down position, she couldn't help but smile. Standing up straight she dusted off her cloak to make sure no dust or dirt was caught in it. Making her way through the alleyway taking twists and turns at every step and then finally she came face to face with a black metal door.

She twisted the metal handle and it made a slightly creaking sound as it swung open and immediately a wave of voices attacked Piper's hearing. The bar was packed with men and some women but mostly men, figures. People were drinking and talking and men were trying to come up with the courage to flirt with the few women that were in the bar. You might think why are they so scared to flirt with a woman? Well children trust me you don't want to get a woman who goes to a bar in the middle of the night angry, trust me.

No one noticed Piper (told you camouflage) as she walked through the room and made her way up to the bar and sat on the bar stool.

"Good evening ma'am would you like me to get you anything" a girl asked

Piper raised her head to look up at the bartender and looked her in the eye

"I'm here to pick up my cat" Piper said

The bartender raised her eyebrow

"You are here to pick up a cat?"

"No I don't want topick up_ a cat _I want_ my cat_" You might have thought Piper was crazy but she wasn't it was all an act just security cautions and stuff like that

"Well ok then, if you're sure you want _your _cat then come with me to the back" the bartender said with a smile as she motioned for Piper to follow her into the back pantry

"Thankyou" Piper stood up from her seat and went around to the back and into the pantry. It was a big pantry full of bottles of beer and whatever other alcohol there is but there was one shelf in the room that covered one wall that was completely empty and next to it a torch holder which had a small fire blazing in it

"Well I think you know what to do now I'll leave you to it" the bartender said with one last smile before she walked out of the room and left Piper by herself

Of course she knew what to do she had known what to do for around 16 years of her life. So as usual Piper walked over to the empty shelf and torch. First things first is safety, Piper blew out the fire on the torch leaving a small hazy smoke to appear before her eyes, Piper smiled yet again before she put her hand on the torch holder and pulled it down

CREEEAAK! The shelf shuddered as it came to life and let out creaking noises as it slowly swung open creaking as it did it revealing a fire lit tunnel way before her. Making sure she was still alone in the room Piper walked into the tunnel way but before she moved any further she pulled another unlit torch holder inside the tunnel and once again there was another loud creaking sound and shuddering as the shelf/wall closed again.

"I will never get over how awesome that is" Piper said out loud to herself it was true she would never if she hadn't for 16 years of her life then she wouldn't now.

Turning away from the wall she walked down the tunnel until she came to three forks leading to three different places but piper took the one on her right and kept walking until she saw a small lift.

The lift was a metal and wooden small compartment shaped like a box beside each side was a wall and a rope pulley system you used to haul yourself down.

Piper entered the lift held onto the rope and started to lower herself down to the ground underneath when she had gotten down low enough she was able to hear voices and laughing. After a few more pulls the bottom of the lift made contact with the floor and Piper was now looking at a room, it was another bar full of tables and chairs and a bar to get drinks and lots of people not many as the bar above but still a fair lot.

Piper removed her hood so that she was revealing her face and took one step out of the lift before a person had come in front of her enveloping her in a hug.

"Piper your back"

A couple of blonde curls came in view of Piper's eyes

"Annabeth good to see you" Piper exclaimed hugging the girl back

After a few more moments Annabeth let go of Piper and looked at her

"Where have you been?!" She said bewildered but didn't give Piper a chance to answer

"It's been two months since you disappeared to wherever it was you were going to, and not a single peep from you for the past two months I was so worried." Annabeth gave piper another hug

"Annabeth you may be older than me by a year but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself I'm 22 now and you know how it works, get your surge then get kicked out o' here and do your own thing" Piper reasoned with the blonde

She raised an eyebrow but sighed

"Well if you say so Piper, you sure your fine?"

"Yes Annabeth completely"

"Well okay then"

Piper frowned

"Is Artemis here?"

Annabeth smiled

"Yep she's with Percy and the others, Come on" Annabeth took her by the arm and led her to a table where four people were sitting and a small cat playing on the table

"Artemis!" Piper ran over to the table and picked up the golden cat and hugged it tight it had been five days since she had last seen Artemis and she had missed her greatly. The cat meowed happily as Piper hugged it

"I missed you too Arty" Piper told the Artemis

"Hey Beauty Queen your back" Someone from the table said. Piper immediately narrowed her eyes

"What did I say about calling me that Leo?" Piper said through gritted teeth

"Yeah I missed you too Beauty Queen" the Latino elf like boy at the table said

"You're so lucky you're my friend" Piper said irritated, she hated when Leo or anyone else for that matter called her Beauty Queen it ruined her image as a badass assassin.

"Hey Piper nice of you visit us" Percy said with a smirk

"Well at least I get off my butt and actually do something productive" Piper shot back as she slid down onto a seat at the table as did Annabeth

"I don't think killing is considered a productive activity but on the other hand getting drunk, that is very productive" Luke gave a small grin as he took a sip of beer from his cup

"Killing is very productive Luke and not only that it is also a great way of getting your anger out" and Piper wasn't lying

"So Piper enough chit chat mind telling us where the hades you have been for the past two months" Thalia asked raising an eyebrow. Good god she was getting a lot of eyebrow raising today.

"Yeah Piper where have you been" Percy said (and as you guessed raised an eyebrow sceptically)

"Oh you know just out and about honouring justice and that sort of stuff" Piper said looking at everyone

"Where out and about?" Annabeth asked

"I was in Delphi"

"Why?" Luke asked

"Trying to find out who murdered my parents" Piper finished in a solemn monotone

The minute Piper said that the table silenced Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia and Luke's faces froze and they not so discreetly gave each other knowing looks

"Oh" Annabeth was the first to make a sound but her voice sounded like she wanted to say something but didn't. What were they hiding?

"Guys what's going on?" Piper asked in confusion

Nobody said anything until Annabeth decided to speak up again

"It's nothing Piper we were just surprised that you had not given up yet, I mean it has been sixteen years since you started this search to find the person that killed your parents"

Piper suddenly felt angry

"I will never give up this search, the reason I sit here right now the reason I joined the Half Blood Creed is because I want to find the person that murdered my parents. Ever since I was six my life was taken away because of that murder so I started a new life when Chiron took me in and my new life has a new purpose I will not rest until I find the person who ruined me and took away the people I loved" Piper said almost yelling

"Of course Piper we never meant to tell you to stop we were just merely surprised" Annabeth said quickly in attempt to calm Piper down

"Uh would anyone like a drink?" Leo asked

* * *

Piper sighed as she turned the dagger around in her hand. She was in the room she always stayed in while she was visiting in Athens it had been the room that Chiron had given her when she was six and now had been hers ever since. As she sat on her bed Artemis asleep beside her she turned the dagger in her hand. It was a beautiful dagger, Katoptris Chiron had told her the dagger was called Katoptris. Katoptris had a hilt made of polished wood with an eighteen inch triangular blade made from some sort of bronze, Chiron had told her it was celestial bronze. It had a worn leather sheath bound in bronze. It was a beautiful dagger but Piper somewhat hated it. This was the dagger that had killed her mother.

***FLASHBACK***

_She felt something wet on her face. Wearily Piper opened her eyes and saw Artemis licking her face. Piper sat up and immediately her head started throbbing. What had happened? Then she remembered today had been her sixth birthday she had gotten gifts and then her parents had taken her to a picnic. When they had returned …Piper screamed she ran out of her playroom Artemis following behind her and froze at what she saw._

_Her parents. The two people she loved and adored more than anything in the world lay dead on the floor, and blood, oh there was so much blood everywhere. Piper started to sob softly as she walked over to the two corpses. Her mother and her father lay still and stiff unmoving they're eyes frozen open. _

_She saw a dagger in her mother's chest where her heart was supposed to be. Shaking she went and grabbed hold of the hilt and pulled it trying to get it out, she couldn't bear seeing her mother with a dagger through her heart. It came out after a few pulls covered in blood, her mother's blood. Her parents were dead and the truth to it lay before her. Piper screamed again she picked up Artemis and ran out of the door and away into the horizon of the early dawn._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

That was the dagger she held in her hands now. After Piper had run weeks had passed and news had spread about the death of Tristan and Aphrodite Mclean but they said that their daughter was never found. Search parties had been sent out to look for Piper but she steered clear from them. Until one day, Piper was lost of all hope as she lay in an alleyway crying very hard, she had been going without food for five days and so had Artemis, she was hungry and lost and she wanted to die, if the lack of water and food wasn't going to kill her the dagger that killed her mother would. Piper had continued to cry until a man called Chiron who was a retired assassin and now a trainer and director of Half Blood Creed had heard her crying and found her, he agreed to take Piper in feeling sorry for her. He told Piper about the Half Blood Creed and how they were a league of assassins, he had trained her and raised her for 16 years and supported Piper on her not quite finished quest to finding her parents, they still hadn't found any solid leads but Piper was not giving up. Not now and not ever.

Assassins you might think are bad people who just killed any and every person they saw but no the Half Blood Creed had one very important sacred rule, you kill only the ones that have evil intentions and evil in their blood and heart but do not lay a hand on that of an innocent human. Piper agreed and followed that rule, yes she had killed people before but they were bad people doing bad things and trying to kill good people. Half Blood Creed is and organizations of assassins usually the recruits are orphans or legacies. Children who are also known as the inner circle are taken in and trained to their highest potential, being a part of the Creed gives purpose to those who have lost all hope in life, it gave Piper a purpose. Usually before you turn 20 you'll get something called a surge and that is your first mission, when your trainers and teachers think you are ready you will be given a task to complete and if you return alive and successful you are then considered an assassin . After your surge you go off you leave the inner circle and become a lone wolf and put your training to use and fulfil your purpose in life. Piper received her surge when she was 17 years of age she successfully completed her task and now she was off in the world trying to complete her only purpose in life. Find and seek vengeance on the person who murdered her parents. So far she was unsuccessful but she was only 22 and had an entire lifetime left before she had to call quits.

Also this assassin business is a classified life any normal person couldn't know about their HQ underneath the bar or about them. The only person who knew about Half Blood Creed and isn't a part of it is Annabeth she was just Percy's girlfriend and an architect for Greece. But she had sworn to not tell a soul and Percy was acting all stupid and lovey dovey because he was "in love" with her, Piper found that pathetic inside because Percy would act all protective and Annabeth loved it, too Piper it all seemed very sexist but love is love. For the past year a rumour had been going around that Percy will retire and leave the creed to live a "normal" life with Annabeth and Piper doesn't doubt a word of it.

But life will go on be lived and then be gone within a blink of an eye. Life is a very fragile thing any moment the string between life and death can be cut. Something that Piper knew very well. Sighing again she sheathed the dagger and stared into the empty space in front of her.

* * *

**SO this chapter is more like an info. chapter trying to get you to understand what Half Blood Creed is now I'm gonna telly you the start chapters are very agonizing to write because you just can't wait to write the awesome stuff later in on the story but we need the beginning to understand the ending. Oh and btw if you guys are pissed at what I did to annabeth well its your problemo I find Annabeth annoying and a clichéd character as well as percy and also Thalia and Luke are together I just won't write about it though I really want to focus on Piper and and Jason in this story. I noticed the rise in gay Nico stories ever since HoH was released personally I don't support the whole homosexual thing (no offence) if you asked me to choose a world filled with gay and straight people or just straight people I would choose the latter but I dont hate on gays and lesbo's I mean Ellen is a lesbo but I love her she is like the funniest woman to step foot on this earth I like people based on their personality not sexuality my motto for gays and lesbos are "do what you gotta do"also it said that nico "had" a crush on percy or maybe he's just in denial. Anywhoo enough of this useless chitchat hope you enjoyed this chapter and goodnight chicago and the other 50 states of america and the other countries people are from who are reading this**

**~OneForTheTeam**

**I'll be livin in a big ol' city (guess where this lyric is from)**

**You know what I'm gonna go now**


End file.
